


Baby Geniuses

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Season 4 episode 5: Catching Out, just a cute fluffy one shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily smiled as she caught Reid fascinating over JJ fanning herself with a folder and rubbing her stomach slowly.

"You considering it?" Emily asked, causing Spencer to meet her eyes.

"Considering what?" He asked, his brows furrowing.

"Having baby geniuses someday." She answered, smiling slightly.

Spencer's eyes seemed to dart away in thought and as he opened his mouth to answer, he was interrupted.

"I think Spencer would have adorable kids, don't you, Emily?" (Y/N) smiled, standing in the doorway. "Imagine that, Spencer Reid standing over a crib and reciting some nursery rhymes he read back when he was little." The girl's smile seemed dreamy as her mind thought about what a great father Spencer would be.

Emily smirked, looking down at the papers in front of her. Everyone on the team knew about Reid and (Y/N)'s feelings for each other, practically everyone at the Bureau knew. They just hadn't admitted it to each other yet.

"I don't know if I could be the kind of a father I'd want to be." Reid admitted sheepishly. 

"You'd be great, come on!" Emily exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Agreed. You'll make a girl very happy one day by just being you and helping take care of the kids." (Y/N) smiled, walking behind his chair and ruffling up his hair.

He blushed and immediately raised his hands up to try to fix his long hair, blushing a little harder when his hands found (Y/N)'s.

"Anyways, what've we got? Anything new?" (Y/N) asked, turning to the map on the board behind them, examining it. 

Emily started to fill (Y/N) in on some details she had missed earlier and Spencer watched.

If he was being completely honest with himself...

There was only one woman he'd like to have a family with. Only one woman who he could see raising kids with him and have that perfect life with.

And she was standing right there, a pen to her lips as she thought about what Emily was talking about.

Her eyes sparkled with adventure and curiosity as she tried to find any way to solve the mystery ahead of them.

He decided in his mind that he was, yes, considering having 'baby geniuses' one day.

As long as he'd be with (Y/N).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it so here it is! :) Part 2!

Spencer watched as a small boy ran around, (Y/N) chasing after him and making him laugh. The smile on his face was the kind you would see on a father's face as he watched his family play in the park.

Yes, they were at a park. A quiet, small park with a small set of swings and playground.

Yes, it was just the three of them on that quiet Wednesday afternoon.

But no, Dr. Spencer Reid and (Y/N) (Y/L/N) were not parents. The young child was in fact JJ and Will's son, Henry, whom Reid was the godfather of.

Spencer smiled even wider, watching (Y/N) catch Henry into her arms and swing him around, their laughter ringing through the quiet area. "Uncle Spencer, come play!" The boy's blonde curls bounced around as (Y/N) finally set him down and he bounded toward the bench where Spencer sat.

"Yeah, come on, Uncle Spencer!" (Y/N) teased, smiling. "Tired already? You're not  _that_ old." She laughed.

Reid smirked. "Actually, the tiredness that elderly people get sometimes-"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah, lazy bum." (Y/N) grinned, sitting down next to him as Henry went to go climb up the small playground. "He sure has a lot of energy."

"Got JJ and Will's determination." Spencer noted, chuckling. He glanced over at (Y/N), his girlfriend of 2 years now. It had been a while since he and Emily had had that talk about having 'Baby Geniunses' and Reid had been crushing on (Y/N) ever since. He was falling in love with her fast, she found a way to surprise him everyday.

"What're you thinking about?" (Y/N) asked, leaning her head on Spencer's shoulder, her eyes never leaving Henry's small running body.

"Hm?"

"You're all quiet and I can almost feel those brainwaves hard at work." (Y/N) giggled. "Thinking about the last case?" She asked curiously, knowing that it had been about 3 kids being taken and sexual assaulted...Any case that had to do with kids made the whole team uneasy.

Reid sighed softly, his mind going back to the case. It had been a hard one to deal with but they had found the last victim alive and well...besides psychological trauma. "No...Not really." He admitted. "Do you want one?" He blurted out after a moment of silence.

"Want one what?" (Y/N) asked, glancing up at him but her eyes quickly turned back to Henry. Spencer smiled as he watched her careful eyes. She was so careful with Henry... She would make such a great mother... "A kid." He answered in a soft tone.

(Y/N) paused, having been caught off guard. "Well...yeah, I've always thought about it." She nodded slowly. "Maybe one or two...Though, I have to admit, I would hate to bring a child into this world, especially seeing everything we do everyday."

"We would make their lives brighter than what we see." Spencer countered.

"We?" (Y/N) sat up a little and looked at him, a small blush arising in her cheeks. Spencer's eyes widened a bit, turning red himself and his eyes averting from hers. He watched Henry as his lips parted, attempting to think of an excuse. 

"I-I...um well...I-I..." He stammered, his brows furrowing in slight frustration that his intelligence was failing him in this time of need.

(Y/N) giggled and reached up, kissing his cheek gently. "I guess you're right, Dr. Reid." She said softly, watching his facial expression as he watched Henry, still avoiding her eyes. " _We_ would make them have the best life they could possibly have. Plus, 2 parents with gun training...I think that speaks for the protection level." She laughed, Spencer blushing still but joined her in laughter.

"You'd want to start a family with me?" Spencer glanced over at her.

(Y/N) gave him a look, one that he knew full well. It was her ' _How are you a genius'_ look. "Of course." She laughed, hugging his arm and leaning into his shoulder. 

"Even with-"

"The schizophrenia thing?" She answered for him softly. "Spencer, no matter what happens. I would love our children with everything I've got." 

The two of them looked up as Henry started calling for Aunt (Y/N), excited about a rock he had found. (Y/N) smiled and kissed Spencer's cheek again before going over to Henry to check out this cool stone. 

Spencer watched her, he watched her crouch down next to his godson and make him smile. He watched her tuck Henry's hair behind his hear and tickle his tummy to make him laugh. 

Spencer mentally nodded. He knew he was right, ever since that conversation with Emily. He was sure that he would want baby geniuses, now that he was with (Y/N).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Especially for alixcharmed :)

(Y/N) smiled, nodding a thank you to the nurse who brought her through the garden. It was a very nice home for anyone and (Y/N) was glad Reid's mother was able to stay here.

"Diane?" The nurse spoke in a soft tone, walking up beside (Y/N). "You've got a visitor. A friend of your son's." Diana Reid was sitting on a bench, a poetry book in her fingers. 

"Spencer?" The blonde woman looked up as she heard 'son', and her eyes seemed to falter a bit when she saw (Y/N) instead of Spencer. "That's not my son."

"No, not your son. A friend of Spencer's." The nurse repeated, smiling over at (Y/N). "I'll let you two talk."

"Thanks again." (Y/N) smiled at the nurse and then stepped a bit closer to the woman. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Ms. Reid didn't reply but her eyes met (Y/N)'s, watching her as (Y/N) slowly moved to sit on the bench. "I work with Spencer." (Y/N) explained.

"You're (Y/N)." 

Ms. Reid's quick response made (Y/N) blink, surprised. "Uh yes! That's me...Spencer told me he mentioned me to you." She said shyly.

"Mentioned? Oh my dear, that's the wrong word to use. There's never one letter without your name in it at least 3 times."

(Y/N) blushed, looking down at her lap. "So you know about us then?"

"Oh dear, I knew about you two before you did." Diane nodded slowly, as if very certain of her words. "He tells me he loves you and that I would too. He tells me you like literature."

(Y/N) nodded quickly. "Oh yes, he told me you love Marjorie Kemp...you know so much about literature, he tells me. I thought it was best I get to meet you."

"Why didn't he come with you? To come see me?"

"He has to keep working at the BAU..."

"Oh yes...you're on maternity leave." The woman nodded, her attitude calm and assured.

"N-No!" (Y/N) laughed a bit nervously. "I just decided to take some days off, my body's been tired."

"No. You're pregnant." Ms. Reid insisted, her voice firm but quiet. "A mother always knows. He has proposed hasn't he? He told me a couple letters ago."

"Yes, he has proposed...I wanted to know if you'd like to come to the wedding...It would mean the world to me and Spencer." (Y/N) told her, trying to not think about her last few words too much. 

Diane looked off at the garden around them, patients walking around with nurses, and some conversing with one another. "I have to know the date of the wedding before hand. I teach classes to the people here. I've got to tell them I won't be able to teach that day."

(Y/N) smiled brightly, realizing that was a yes. "Of course! The minute we've got a date settled, we'll let you know."

The conversation sparked between the two. Diane had moments where she seemed to drift off, looking at something that might not even be there. But (Y/N) was gentle, patient...she waited for Diane to collect her thoughts.

Soon, hours passed and the nurses came over to warn the two ladies that visitation hours were over. 

"I'll come back and visit. I'll bring Spencer with me." (Y/N) told her soon to be mother-in-law, smiling gently.

The woman nodded and touched (Y/N)'s arm before the nurse brought her to her room. "You're going to make a wonderful mother." 

Before (Y/N) could respond, Diane and the nurse walked away. (Y/N) bit her lip, realizing her hand had been resting on her lower stomach for the past few moments. Her eyebrows furrowed and she walked quickly out the door of the institution. 

_______________

(Y/N) stood there with a small stick in one hand, her phone in the other. She had just been told by the agent on the other line that Spencer and the others would be landing soon.

She got up from her seat on the bed, pulled on a coat and tugged her purse out behind her. 

Spencer laughed as he got off the elevator, grinning over at the others who had been joking around about what they would do with the rest of their night. 

"Hey, isn't she supposed to be home resting?" Rossi commented, nodding towards someone ahead of them.

They all followed his line of sight and Reid grinned. "(Y/N)! What're you doing here?" He asked, walking towards her, kissing her nose as a greeting. "You're supposed to be trying to feel better." He insisted.

"I-I know, I just...I wanted to come see you." She said nervously, looking up at him. "Think we can talk privately? Just for a moment?" She asked shyly, taking his hand.

Spencer watched her eyes and nodded, going with her to the round table, closing the door behind them.

"You don't think she's breaking up with him, do you?" Penelope asked, making the rest of the team jump. "Honestly, I just came out to say hello to you all and now I think my favourite people are splitting."

"Nervous behaviour, avoiding our eye contact, shifting body language-" Morgan observed out loud. "She can't break up with him, they just got engaged."

"I think if they wanted us to know they would tell us." Hotch added, but didn't move from where they had perfect view of the two talking.

"She's not breaking up with him." JJ laughed. "But I think I know what she's doing."

"What?" The team asked together. 

JJ smirked and shook her head. "Just look." She nodded and all eyes went to the window. Reid's eyes went huge and he rushed over to (Y/N), hugging her tightly and swinging her around. Soft murmured laughter came from the room as they shared a soft kiss, Reid looking excited enough to explode.

"Well they're happy." Penelope blinked. "What could possibly make them so happy?"

"Oh." Rossi chuckled, looking at JJ. "Oh no." He laughed harder, shaking his head as the others looked at him confused.

"Don't tell me-" Aaron murmured, his expression softening.

"What is it?" Derek and Penelope insisted.

Spencer came bounding down towards them, his fingers intertwined with (Y/N)'s. "Go on, tell them!"

"No, you tell them. Your excitement needs an outlet." (Y/N) laughed.

"(Y/N)'s pregnant." Spencer's eyes were lit up with excitement, grinning from ear to ear.

"Told you." JJ laughed, nudging Hotch, who shared a smirk with Rossi. "A mother knows."

(Y/N) looked at her and laughed. "Is it really a mother's intuition thing? Spencer's mom said the same thing, she knew before I did!"

"You're pregnant? Oh my gosh, you know what that means right? More baby clothes shopping!" Penelope squealed, rushing over to give the couple a hug.

"My man. Pretty boy, nice job." Derek laughed, shaking his head. "I think the name Derek Reid goes well, but that's just me." He winked.

"I am not naming my child after you, Morgan." (Y/N) teased. "Besides, it could be a girl." She pointed out.

"Good point, but maybe Morgan then? It's a unisex name!" Derek insisted, laughing.

Reid smirked, watching his small work family come together. (Y/N) was carrying his child...She was only a few weeks along...

Spencer bit his lip as he thought about all the things a child goes through, making friends, riding a bike, learning to swim, high school dances...What if he messed this up?

"You are going to make a brilliant father, Spence." JJ nudged him gently, breaking his worrying thoughts.

"You think (Y/N) thinks so too?" He asked softly.

"Of course! She's seen you with Henry, you're going to be the best father ever." She nodded. 

Spencer smiled, hugging JJ and watching (Y/N) with the others. He was very happy he and (Y/N) had had the talk about kids together...had the thought of having a family together and living their lives together...

He was going to have baby geniuses with (Y/N)...They were going to be together with the child growing inside of her...He should really give a call to Emily. Thank her for starting his thoughts about 'baby geniuses', now that those thoughts were becoming a reality. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: This chapter talks about miscarriages and loss...  
> I cried while writing it. I did my best to write about it but I'm sorry if I didn't capture the feelings well enough <3

(Y/N)'s eyes were brimmed with tears, some had already started to fall out and stain her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor whispered softly, gently patting her arm. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be for you two." He sighed, looking at the young couple.

Spencer swallowed and reached over, wrapping his arms around (Y/N), holding her close. "So...our miracle child?" He murmured.

"I'm so sorry...It's nothing you did, Mrs. Reid." The doctor assured the sniffling woman. "I'll give you two a moment." He said, standing up and walking out of the door, closing it behind him gently.

"W-Why can't I do it right?" (Y/N) whimpered. "We were...you were looking forward to this so badly...we were so close."

Spencer bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He was tempted to spurt out the statistical facts that mirrored their situation...But this situation wasn't one that statistics could ever help. 

What could he say? A year ago, (Y/N) had found out for the first time that she was pregnant. Everything seemed to be going to brilliantly then. They had gotten married soon after they found out, wanting to be legally together as soon as possible...

2 months after that, they found out they had lost the baby. They tried again, but this time the baby only lasted for the first month...

This baby had lasted all the way up to 6 months...She had just started to respond to stimuli... 

Spencer heard (Y/N) little chokes and sobs and it made his eyes water. He was completely heartbroken that this had happened...but to see his darling (Y/N) so depressed... He kissed her head, hugging her tight.

"This is not your fault." He whispered quietly, knowing (Y/N) had been putting it all on herself.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer...I know how much you wanted kids." (Y/N)'s lip was trembling.

Spencer lifted her chin gently. "Shh...Don't apologize. This is not your fault." He repeated. She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck again, the tears streaking her face. "We're in this together, my love."

_____________________

Spencer woke up that night, realizing he was alone in his bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and saw one of the hallway lights on. He got up, running a hand through his hair as he walked down the stairs.

He could hear soft movement and found (Y/N) wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the couch with a scrapbook on her lap. He sighed softly, watching her glue one of the ultrasound photos to the page, smoothing it out.

"I forgot to make a page for her. Wanted to do it before morning." (Y/N) mumbled, not looking up but sensing Spencer was there. He nodded slowly and sat down next to her.

For each baby they lost, they had made pages in their baby scrapbook, putting all the ultrasound photos and a label on the top of the page with the names they had given their unborn children. 

Spencer took the scrapbook gently, letting her work on that one page. He flipped to the first page in the book, the name Riley Reid plastered on the top. The next pages dedicated to the 2nd baby had Avery Reid pasted on them.

They had done their best to find unisex names for the two babies who were taken from them too soon.

"What would you like to name her?" Spencer asked softly, nuzzling into his wife's neck.

"I was thinking...Carmen." (Y/N) whispered, sniffling. Spencer tilted his head slightly, looking at her face under the dim light. Her eyes were red and there were still streaks from the fresh tears.

Spencer swallowed hard. He had had his own breakdown a while ago, sobbing into his pillow with (Y/N) holding him and comforting him. They had promised to always be there for each other...in difficult times, just like in the easy times.

These days, it seemed more difficult than easy. 

"I like that...Carmen." He whispered softly, leaning his head on hers. He took the page from her shaking hands and he slowly wrote it on the top.  _Carmen Reid_.

"Do you hate me?" (Y/N) asked in a quiet voice, sniffling again.

Spencer's eyes widened and he pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes, wondering if she could be joking. No...her eyes were teary but genuine.

"(Y/N) (Maiden Name) Reid...I could never hate you. Ever. All of this, it's not your fault. You did nothing to make us lose them." Spencer took her face in his hands gently, wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead. 

(Y/N) gave him the tiniest smile, just to let him know that he had, in fact, made her feel loved. "I love you so much, Spencer." She whispered, leaning into his chest. He shifted, making her more comfortable.

Spencer stayed there on the couch with her, stroking her hair and just whispering to her. She fell asleep soon enough but Spencer stayed awake a while longer.

They had talked about kids for so long...Just bringing it up made (Y/N) so happy. She would make the perfect mother, and not just the perfect mother that all husbands talked about when their wives were pregnant...(Y/N) was a natural mother, a natural caregiver. 

3 baby geniuses hadn't made their way into the world, but they had definitely made their way into their parents' hearts. (Y/N) and Spencer loved them so much, even though they never got to see them without a screen.

If (Y/N) was willing, they would keep trying. If (Y/N) was willing, they could adopt a child. Change the life of a kid who's never had parents, though probably dreams of having some one day. Spencer knew how hard he and (Y/N) took these tragedies. But he would be there for her until the very end, she would never have to go through a hard moment without him.

He loved her and would stick by her whether they would ever have their own biological children. Their own biological baby geniuses.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/N) stared out the window, leaning her head against the cool glass. It was raining out and the dark clouds were covering over the bright sunlight.

As gloomy as the day was...(Y/N) wasn't.

After Carmen had passed away, she and Spencer had gone out to the small backyard and laid a little memorial for them.

Ever since then, (Y/N) had felt...more at peace. No, the sadness she felt everytime she saw a couple with their child didn't go away immediately. But (Y/N) and Spencer had both gone through their moments of sadness and acceptance. They were there for each other, and that's all that (Y/N) ever wanted.

"Mama?" 

(Y/N) glanced down to see the young toddler rubbing his tired eyes. "Dada?"

(Y/N) smiled and picked him up gently, kissing his forehead. "Soon, don't worry. He's getting us food." She cooed, tickling his belly.

It had been one year and 2 months now since Carmen had passed away. This darling boy in (Y/N)'s arms was Alex Morgan Reid, named after Dr. Alex Blake, who had been like a mother to both (Y/N) and Spencer over the past few years, and Derek Morgan, who was grinning cheek to cheek when Spencer had asked him to be Alex's godfather.

Alex was in fact the Reid couple's biological child. Their special miracle angel. After Carmen had passed, the two had looked at adopting a child and while searching for one, (Y/N) was told that she was pregnant at her annual checkup.

The thought of being pregnant again not only excited Spencer and (Y/N), but it terrified them. They weren't sure if they were ready for the possibility of another loss.

But Alex was born, 2 months late in fact, as a healthy boy. He was the glimmer of light in their dark of times and Spencer and (Y/N) were both incredibly grateful everyday and every moment they had with him.

"We're home!" 

(Y/N) grinned widely to her darling child who was babbling excitedly, hearing the voice of his father, whom he closely resembled.

(Y/N) carried Alex to the front door where Spencer was setting down the baby carrier and groceries. 

"Sorry we took so long! Emily grabbed something off the shelf and I didn't notice until after we crossed the security exit." Spencer chuckled, slipping out of his raincoat and bending down to take out Emily.

This was Alex's younger sister. Although (Y/N) and Spencer knew that (Y/N) was pregnant, they had grown to love one of the kids they were looking at to adopt.

Her personality was bubbly and exciting, she loved people and interacting with her toys...But it wasn't just her sweet sweet blue eyes or her joyful personality that made them choose her. It was her name. Her birth parents had named her Emily. Emily Reid was then made a member of a new family.

"There's my baby girl!" (Y/N) cooed as Emily squealed excitedly in her father's arms.

Spencer laughed and traded children with (Y/N), kissing his son's forehead. He smiled as he watched (Y/N) twirl around with her baby girl.

A year ago...he never would've guessed there would be kids crawling about, not to mention two of them!

_______________

"Kids are in bed and sleeping peacefully to their adorable little lullaby radio." (Y/N) declared happily, sitting down on the couch with Spencer.

"Good." Spencer smiled, wrapping an arm around her. He leaned his head on hers, sighing happily. "You are a brilliant mother."

"And you are a perfect father." (Y/N) laughed, looking up at him. "I'll never forget them..." She whispered after a silent moment, nodding towards the bookshelf where the baby scrapbook sat. "No matter what, I'll never forget."

"We love every child, no matter what, (Y/N)." Spencer agreed, smiling slightly. "Are you happy?"

(Y/N) looked up at him in surprise. "Of course. Are you?"

Spencer chuckled softly. "I've got the love of my life beside me and two wonderful kids to see every day." He whispered gently, kissing her. "I couldn't be happier." He smiled, letting (Y/N) cuddle into him and flicker between TV channels.

The young doctor smiled to himself as he thought about the long conversation he had had with Emily Prentiss.

_"You considering it?"_

_"Considering what?"_

_"Having baby geniuses one day."_

Spencer's heart filled with warmth as he remembered that that was the day that he had decided he would want baby geniuses, but only with (Y/N).

And now look. After a few difficult times, he had two kids sleeping soundly upstairs. 

His life was perfect in this moment. There would always be painful memories in their past but he and his darling (Y/N) would get through them together. But now, it wouldn't just be the two of them.

It would forever now be, him, (Y/N) and his two baby geniuses.


End file.
